Mechanisms for providing remote services to people are continuing to grow rapidly. For example, while patients of health services were once required to a physically visit a doctor's office or health care facility to receive treatment, such patients may now receive many of the same treatments remotely using various technologies. In fact, a patient can now use a personal computer, tablet or smartphone with an Internet connection to schedule appointments, communicate directly with health services professionals, manage medical information, and the like. However, numerous technical and social barriers remain for taking widespread advantage of these efficiencies. For example, if a user's personal computer is not installed with the correct Internet browser, version and/or software plug-ins, the user may not be able to access a service provider's website and/or content. Moreover, many users still lack a personal computer, tablet or smartphone altogether, or the skill which may be necessary to configure such equipment, thereby requiring them to continue to receive most of their services in person or by telephone.